


What the water gave me

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amusement Parks, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dancing in the Rain, First Dates, Fluff, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman Yuuri, merman viktor, victuuri summer loving 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Merman Prince Yuuri doesn’t want to follow his family’s tradition. He doesn’t want to marry a stranger and feel unhappy because he can’t love them.Fortunately Yuuri’s friends give him a wonderful birthday gift and allow him to see the human world where he meets a handsome stranger.For the victuuri summer loving gift exchange event. I merged all 3 prompts (though I changed Disneyland to funfair)





	What the water gave me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artofmarylarson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artofmarylarson/gifts).



> Thank you Satbiym for helping me come up with this story, thank you Hashi-Cat for giving me valuable feedback and thank you Pax for being my beta

Sunlight filtered through the crystal blue water. The algae swayed peacefully in the water and colorful schools of fish were swimming from place to place.

 

Hidden from curious eyes laid a castle which shimmered brightly when the sun’s rays hit its white walls. It was so bright that it brightened the entire kingdom and created a place for seafolks to live. Merpeople, different fish and other sea creatures had a safe place here and did not have to fear about anything. 

 

Although the kingdom was growing steadily, the ruling mer-family only consisted of four members: Toshiya the king, Hiroko the queen, and their children Yuuri and Mari. Mari was their firstborn child but was no longer living in the castle. She married and had a family of her own. 

 

Such was the fate of all young mer-children, they had to marry and conceive an heir who would then one day take over or start their own kingdom.

 

Today was Prince Yuuri’s birthday. Yuuri didn’t really like his birthday. He loved spending time with his family and eating kelpsudon, which was a dish that his mother used to make for him on special occasions. But ever since he was old enough to live on his own, his father insisted that he should find a mate like his sister. He couldn’t stay single forever after all, and that’s why Yuuri disliked growing up. He didn’t have many friends, only Phichit from the neighbouring kingdom which he met during a visit there and his childhood friends Yuuko and Takeshi who were married and had a family of their own.

 

It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t like settling down and starting a family. Yuuri loved children and wished to have some of his own, but he hated being forced to find someone just for the sake of his family and future. That’s why he delayed getting up today and hid under algae pillows so that he wouldn’t be bothered.

 

“Yuuri sweetheart! I made kelpsudon! Come and eat while it’s fresh!” his mother called softly. 

 

Yuuri sighed when his stomach growled. He was starving and couldn’t stay in his room forever anyway. 

 

“Coming!” he called back and swam to the dining room.

 

The castle’s interior design was kept modern but still comfy and warm. Yuuri visited many castles together with his dad, but none of them were quite as bright and open as this one. It was Yuuri’s safe space and he really didn’t want to part from it or the memories he made here. 

 

“There you are!” Hiroko exclaimed happily, hugging her son. “Happy birthday, Yuuri! I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Yuuri smiled, sitting down. Hiroko hummed happily and served him a bowl of freshly-made kelpsudon. After thanking her for the meal, he dug in and almost wolfed down his food because it was so delicious.

 

“Slow down, dear! I made enough for seconds or thirds,” Hiroko chuckled and Yuuri gulped his food down, nodding.

 

“Ah I see, you’re still as fast as ever,” a teasing voice remarked, which belonged to his sister Mari.

 

“Mari nee-chan! I thought you weren’t coming today!” Yuuri exclaimed and swum to his sister excitedly to hug her.

 

“And miss my little brother’s birthday? Never!” Mari laughed, holding him close. “Happy birthday, Yuuri.”

 

“Thank you, Mari nee-chan,” Yuuri mumbled quietly but happily. 

 

While Yuuri ate, his mother and sister were eagerly talking about plans they had today. The conversation flowed easily and Yuuri had fun until his father Toshiya entered the room. Yuuri truly loved his father and knew he only wanted the best for him but sadly that often led to fights. After all, he was supposed to carry on with the tradition: find a mate and start a family of his own. But Yuuri didn’t want to think about marriage yet. 

 

“Yuuri! Happy birthday!” Toshiya congratulated him happily, hugging Yuuri tightly. 

 

“Thank you, Dad!” Yuuri replied just as happily, smiling. 

 

His father sat down in front of him. “Yuuri, I have something to tell you.”

 

“What is it, Dad?” Yuuri wanted to know, finishing his kelpsudon so he could pay attention to his father.

 

“I invited guests from all over the world tonight to our castle. I know you don’t like these kind of parties, but you’re growing older and soon you will have to find a mate to start your own family,” Toshiya sighed guiltily. 

 

“But Dad… you said you’d let me choose whom I like!” Yuuri insisted, sounding a bit shocked.

 

“I know, I know! But I thought maybe tonight will give you a chance to meet people and help you decide!” Toshiya told him.

 

“Dad… you married Mom later too. You had all the time to decide. Why can’t I? And why did you have to mention that today? I know I’m growing older! I know I should start a family like the tradition wants me to but you know me, Dad! This isn’t me! And I trusted you and hoped that you would understand,” Yuuri cried in frustration. 

 

“Yuuri! We are not having this conversation again!” Toshiya warned. 

 

Yuuri let out a small whimper, and because of how much this upset him, he quickly turned around and swam out of the castle as fast as he could. Ignoring the cries of his family, he kept swimming until he bumped into someone.

 

“Ow!” Yuuri groaned, rubbing his head.

 

“Yuuri?” a familiar voice asked. When Yuuri looked up, he saw Phichit holding a hand out to him. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah I’m… fine,” Yuuri sighed, taking Phichit’s hand.

 

“What happened, Yuuri? I was just on my way to visit you but you found me instead! Happy birthday, mate!” Phichit laughed brightly which brightened Yuuri’s mood a bit. Phichit always knew how to make him feel better and he was glad to have found a friend like him. He was of a different race than the people of this kingdom but Yuuri didn’t care.

 

“Thank you Phichit… well I just fled from home. You know my dad, he won’t let me enjoy anything,” Yuuri pouted and sighed deeply. Phichit couldn’t help but pat Yuuri’s back in comfort, humming.

 

“I understand how you feel. If my family had to remind me about that on my birthday, I would be upset too,” Phichit nodded in agreement, “but that’s why I think your birthday present Minako, Takeshi, Yuuko, the triplets and I prepared will be the best one ever!”

 

“Oh Phichit, you know you didn’t have to give me anything!” Yuuri insisted, but he was happy to know his friends had thought of him. If everyone put their efforts together it meant that it was probably going to be something big. He could feel excitement building up in his chest.

 

“Then come with me to Minako’s grotto! We’re all waiting there!” Phichit singsonged. 

 

“Alright, alright!” Yuuri laughed and followed Phichit to Minako’s grotto. He already knew the way by heart because he visited often and Minako always cared for him when he was upset whenever something happened at home.

 

Minako never really liked living at the castle. She used to visit often when Yuuri was younger but would often get into fights with his family. However, she allowed him to visit whenever he wanted and Yuuri came often, especially if he wanted to escape his royal duties for a day. Minako taught him everything she knew about magic, humans, and so many other things. Yuuri had more fun learning about another world than the boring lessons at the palace. 

 

When Phichit swam inside, Yuuri wondered why the grotto was so unusually dark. Whenever he was there, a soft light always brightened up the area around the grotto. Without the light it came off as dark and unapproachable. Yuuri swam inside anyway, looking for Phichit who disappeared inside.

 

“Phichit? Minako?” Yuuri called out softly, swimming around for a bit. Suddenly the light came back and several voices shouted: “Happy Birthday, Yuuri!”

 

Soon he found himself in the middle of a hug-pile and after calming down from the surprise, he couldn’t help but smile so much that his cheeks hurt.

 

“Thank you everyone! This is such a nice surprise!” Yuuri cried out happily.

 

“No need to thank us, Yuuri! We’re happy for you!” Yuuko exclaimed as she squeezed Yuuri a bit too hard.

 

“You haven’t seen your present yet!” the triplets chimed in. “We all worked on it!”

 

The group released Yuuri and made way so that he could swim to the center. Minako was waiting for him there, smiling softly. She was unhappy at the palace because people always judged her spellcraft and potion work. They even called her a witch many times which is why she avoided leaving her grotto unless she needed to get ingredients.

 

“Yuuri, do you know what I told you about humans?” Minako asked, stirring something in her cauldron. Whatever was inside emitted a honey-sweet smell and Yuuri couldn’t help but sigh at the pleasant aroma.

 

“A lot, Minako-sensei. Everything you told me! That they walk on two legs, eat human food, wear human clothes, drive something that is called a ‘car’ and instead of seashells and pearls they use paper and coins as money,” Yuuri replied to her easily. 

 

He wondered what this was all about since Minako always focused on Yuuri and stopped stirring in her cauldron when he was there. The feeling of excitement made his heart beat faster and he hoped that whatever his friends planned would be revealed soon. 

 

“Good. What do you know about funfairs then?” Minako wanted to know.

 

“Funfairs… I think they are a place where humans gather to have fun?” Yuuri replied hesitantly. Minako once mentioned theme parks to him but it wasn’t really part of his ‘lessons’. Why did she want to know? Yuuri was beginning to feel a bit confused. 

 

“That’s correct, Yuuri! You remembered well,” Minako praised him and stopped stirring. Then she raised the liquid inside the cauldron and let it surround Yuuri.

 

“This is our gift to you, Yuuri. For one day, you will be transformed into a human and get to experience the fun that people have at funfairs. All of us worked together to make this work because we know how unhappy you’ve been lately!” Takeshi explained, grinning. Even though he teased Yuuri a lot, he still cared for him as his friend. 

 

“Everyone… thank you!” Yuuri breathed, touched by his friends. 

 

“Just enjoy the day!” Phichit cheered.

 

“But… I’ve never been there,” Yuuri mumbled, looking unsure. He never interacted with humans after all, what if he was so awkward that they’d call him out? Or what if they found out that he was from the sea? What if they started hunting him down?

 

He furiously shook his head, trying to calm down. No, he would not let anxiety ruin his special day. Not today. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. The funfair is really close to the beach, so you can always return whenever you feel like it!” Minako explained and Yuuri nodded. He took a few deep breaths and reassured himself that everything would be just fine. Then he said goodbye to his friends and quickly swam up to the surface. 

 

As he swam through the water, he began to feel excited again. Would he get to taste human food? Would he be able to go on rides? And he definitely looked forward to talking to a human! They weren’t so different after all. 

 

He knew he needed a safe place to transform and found a cave that he could use for that purpose. He climbed up and out of the water, letting Minako’s spell do its thing. Soon Yuuri was engulfed in a soft light. He could see how his tail split and reformed into two human legs and feel how his fins and gills slowly disappeared. 

 

There were a few problems now however: Yuuri had no idea how to walk on human legs and he had no clothes to wear. He tried to stand up but he was struggling while doing so, holding himself up by clutching the cave rocks.

 

“Need any help?” someone asked and startled Yuuri, who fell on the ground. He squeaked in embarassment when he saw Phichit in the water, smirking at him.

 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Yuuri whined and hid behind a rock. He didn’t want to be seen like that.

 

“Sorry, but Minako told me to give you this,” Phichit chuckled and placed a box on a flat rock. Inside of it was a bag filled with money, dry clothes and a ticket for the fun fair. “Minako wanted to give you this before you left!” His friend explained.

 

“Thanks but… I don’t know how to use my legs!” Yuuri sighed. “How am I supposed to do this?!”

 

“You have to figure that out yourself!” Phichit smiled and disappeared back into the water.

 

“Wait!” Yuuri called but Phichit didn’t reappear.

 

He let out a deep sigh and tried to stand, flailing with his hands. At least he didn’t fall this time so he tried to take a few steps. Soon, he had no more problems and tried to dress himself. After a bit of struggling, he was finally walking on the beach towards the fun fair. 

 

The sun shone brightly and Yuuri was sweating easily. Of course he never had to feel this hot underwater, so it was a new and unpleasant experience to him. He was also surrounded by other people really fast. At first he felt anxious and scared that someone would find out that he wasn’t human, but he soon realized that people didn’t care and that made it a bit better. He handed his ticket to the man at the entrance and went inside. 

 

The smell of food, the music and screams mixed with laughter of other people made Yuuri excited. The sky was bright and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves here. The merman tried a few harmless looking rides until he dared to go on a wilder one. He definitely didn’t want to go again after that and decided to rest for a bit. He bought himself some food and sat down on a bench, watching the people pass him.

 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” someone asked him after a while. Yuuri looked up to see a handsome stranger with beautiful silver hair and a pair of bright blue eyes. He stared at him, unable to form words.

 

“Are you okay?” the stranger wanted to know and Yuuri snapped out of it, cheeks coloring in embarrassment. 

 

“Y-yes! Y-you can sit! If you want,” Yuuri stuttered, looking away. The stranger sat down next to him.

 

It was awkwardly silent between them. Yuuri tried to eat his food but felt self-conscious because he kept noticing that the stranger shot curious glances at him.

 

“Say… where are you from? I feel like I know you from somewhere,” the stranger cocked his head as he said this, reminding Yuuri of a seal. He had to inwardly chuckle at that.

 

“I’m new here,” Yuuri simply answered. It was the truth after all.

 

“Oh really? Then that makes two of us!” the stranger smiled.

 

“I-it’s my first time… coming to a funfair. That’s not a problem, right?” Yuuri mumbled shyly. 

 

The stranger next to him burst out laughing. “No that’s definitely not a problem!” 

 

Although Yuuri was feeling a bit ashamed, he couldn’t help but think that this man had a very nice laugh. Yuuri caught himself thinking that he wanted to hear it again and blushed when he realized that he was attracted to the handsome stranger. 

 

“I’m Viktor! Who are you?” the stranger wanted to know after he calmed down. 

 

Before Yuuri could reply however, loud thunder interrupted their conversation and it started to rain. The stranger, Viktor, got up and took Yuuri’s hand, dragging him into a building. Yuuri was too shocked and confused to refuse, so he let him.

 

“But it was so sunny just minutes before! How could this happen? Now they’re going to close all rides!” someone complained loud enough for Yuuri to hear.

 

“Closed? B-but… today is my only day!” the merman whimpered, suddenly fighting to breathe. The world was blurring before his eyes and he looked around frantically for a place to hide.

 

He almost jumped when a hand touched his back and he could hear someone talking to him, but the words weren’t reaching him. Yuuri noticed then that he was gently pulled away from the crowd and he followed whoever was pulling him. It helped immensely to calm down and he realized that Viktor from before was the one who helped Yuuri.

 

“Are you okay? You seem a little pale,” Viktor asked, giving Yuuri a water bottle.

 

“I… I can’t believe it. The water has taken away my joy once again!” Yuuri sniffled, clutching the water bottle. “I came here to have fun! I can’t just go another day!”

 

“Now, now! You don’t need to cry. We can still have fun even if it’s raining and the rides are closed!” Viktor smiled, grabbing Yuuri’s hands. “And I want to show you! So please, stop crying.”

 

Yuuri looked into Viktor’s sea-blue eyes for a while. They shimmered with excitement and a true genuineness that Yuuri hadn’t seen before. He nodded slowly and Viktor looked excited, hugging Yuuri. He was at first a little surprised, but soon melted into the hug. Viktor felt so nice and warm. 

 

“I-I haven’t had the chance to reply to your question. My name is Y-Yuuri,” Yuuri stuttered. 

 

“Nice to meet you! Come with me, Yuuri!” Viktor laughed and dragged Yuuri outside with him. 

 

He let go of Yuuri’s hand in front of a puddle and jumped into it, not caring in the slightest that his clothes could get dirty. He jumped from puddle to puddle and tried not to touch the ground, laughing when the water splashed his body. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as well, soon joining Viktor in his silly game. Then they danced through the funfair towards the beach and continued to stay there even when the rain stopped and the sun began to set.

 

Not much later they decided to sit in the sand next to each other, feeling content. Yuuri’s cheeks were hurting from smiling so much, but he felt much better now. He was however dreading that the day was ending and that he had to go home soon.

 

The sky was already dark and the moon shone brightly above them. They could still hear the people at the funfair, but Yuuri didn’t feel like going back. 

 

All of a sudden colors exploded in the sky, making Yuuri jump in shock. 

 

“Fireworks!” Viktor exclaimed happily, smiling brightly when the next explosion colored the sky. Yuuri remembered then that humans used rockets with a special powder inside to celebrate and he looked at the sky with wonder. 

 

“I had a lot of fun today, Yuuri,” Viktor told him softly after a while, looking at Yuuri with a fond expression. He looked into Viktor’s eyes in which the beautiful colors reflected, looking away when he felt his cheeks grew warmer so that Viktor wouldn’t notice his blush.

 

“Me too… Viktor. I’m happy,” Yuuri admitted shyly. 

 

Viktor pulled him closer and Yuuri happily buried his head in the other man’s chest, feeling content and warm. 

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered and Yuuri looked up. 

 

“Yes?” he whispered back, looking at Viktor’s lips and then back into his eyes. His heart was racing and he hoped that Viktor couldn't hear it. But that thought left his mind as soon as he felt Viktor’s soft lips on his, melting into the kiss. 

 

It felt good. It felt right. He couldn’t explain why but he knew he didn’t want to stop. Unfortunately Viktor pulled away, letting go of Yuuri. 

 

“The day was over so quickly… I wish I could stay. But I have to return home soon,” Viktor sighed sadly. “My family is waiting.”

 

“Mine as well… will we see each other again?” Yuuri asked hopefully, getting up on his feet once Viktor did.

 

“Oh Yuuri, I wish by the stars that we will,” Viktor sounded wistfully. He leaned down to kiss Yuuri’s forehead, holding Yuuri close again. “You will always be in my memories, Yuuri. I’ll never forget!”

 

“Neither will I!” Yuuri promised and let go of Viktor. He didn’t want to but he knew that he had to go before Minako’s spell would stop working.

 

They went into opposite directions after that but continued to turn around and look at each other before they were out of sight. Yuuri returned to his cave and swam back home when he changed back, the memories and feelings still fresh in his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days had passed since Yuuri met Viktor. He couldn’t forget the silver-haired man ever since and was moping in his room for not being able to see him. Even if he returned to the beach, he still had no guarantee that he would see Viktor. He was so happy back then and he missed Viktor terribly. Was this how it felt like to be separated from your soulmate? Yuuri didn’t know. 

 

“Yuuri? Are you still inside your room?” he heard his mother ask behind his door. Yuuri wanted to open the door but didn’t find the strength to get up and open the door.

 

“I’m coming in now, alright dear?” Hiroko announced and Yuuri heard her moving towards his bed.

 

“Do you still miss him that much?” Hiroko asked, moving her fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

 

“Very… I think of him so much that it hurts,” Yuuri confessed, sniffling slightly.

 

“I’m sorry, dear. I’m sure you’ll find him! Dad offered to look for im with you!” Hiroko told him.

 

“He did? Even though I ran away?” Yuuri asked in surprise.

 

“Of course! He wants you to be happy too. He spent a few days researching about this ‘Viktor’ of yours and he may have found someone who matches your description!” his mother chuckled when Yuuri sat up suddenly.

 

“Take me there!” Yuuri exclaimed and immediately swam out of his room to find his father. Said merman was in the hallway and Yuuri stopped shortly in front of him. 

 

“Oh Yuuri! I was just about to ask you if you want to come with me,” Toshiya seemed like he was in a good mood. 

 

“Take me with you! Please!” Yuuri begged, biting his lip. He would grasp every chance of hope that he could get. 

 

“Are you sure? Well it’s not very far away. The kingdom right next to ours reported that their prince has acted strange lately,” Toshiya hummed. “And he is called Viktor too!”

 

“Really?” Yuuri couldn’t believe what he heard. If it was the same Viktor he knew, does that mean he missed him too?

 

“Come, I’ll lead the way,” Toshiya smiled and swam ahead. Yuuri followed him quickly, feeling excited but also nervous. What if it wasn’t the same merperson? What if Viktor didn’t recognize him? So many questions ran through his head. 

 

When they finally arrived at the castle, he was met by the king and queen who were both very warm-hearted and kind. The queen had the striking silver hair just like Viktor. They allowed Yuuri to see his son who had barricaded himself inside his chambers. 

 

A maid escorted him to the room. She knocked on the door, announcing that Viktor had a guest that he should greet. 

 

“I told everyone to leave me alone,” said a low voice from the other side and the maid sighed. With a few hand motions she wove a spell that opened the door quietly. 

 

“I’m very sorry my prince, but the guest insisted.”

 

“W-wha- I did not!” Yuuri protested, holding his hands up in defense. But the maid only winked and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

 

“Leave me alone,” the prince, who was hidden underneath what looked like blankets made of algae, softly mumbled. 

 

“I… I’m sorry. I just came here to find someone…” Yuuri explained, feeling guilty. He was intriguing in the prince’s space after all. 

 

“Who were you looking for?” the prince asked after a while.

 

“Someone called ‘Viktor’. I met him a few days ago and we had fun on the human land! It was my birthday and he made it very special for me,” Yuuri explained, sighing at the good memories. 

 

The blankets suddenly moved and revealed a beautiful silver-haired merman, who looked like he didn’t sleep for days. 

 

“Y-Yuuri?!” the merman exclaimed and Yuuri felt like crying out of happiness. That was the same Viktor he was looking for! 

 

“Viktor! Viktor I finally found you!” Yuuri cried happily. Viktor immediately pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his hair. 

 

“My Yuuri! You found me! We were living so close to each other and we didn’t realize!” Viktor laughed, moving away from the bed and spinning Yuuri around. 

 

“We must tell my parents the good news!” Viktor exclaimed happily. 

 

“B-but wait! Does that mean I can stay with you?” Yuuri asked shyly, looking self-conscious. 

 

“Forever and always,” Viktor promised solemnly, giving Yuuri a chaste kiss. He chuckled when Yuuri squeaked and turned red but he was too happy to care. 

 

Is this what it meant to have a soulmate? Yuuri didn’t know, but he knew that he never wanted to be apart from Viktor again. Even though they only recently met, Yuuri had never been happier in his life since meeting Viktor. He thanked the stars, the gods and the water for reuniting him with the love of his life and he somehow knew that this was just the beginning of a happier future.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever had your heart broken because you looked up and cared for someone who probably never cared for you?
> 
> Well that’s what I’m going through. And believe me when I say that this pain is something I can’t handle. 
> 
> For this reason I abandoned or hid my writings here and I’ve deleted my tumblr account as well. 
> 
> Writing has brought me joy and fun in the past, but now I lost all motivation to do so. 
> 
> Looking back on it now, I’m happier without them in my life as they have showed that they’d rather stick to toxic and fake friends. 
> 
> I’ve actually quit fandoms because I’m tired of drama.


End file.
